WonderlandBeyond the Looking Glass
by Darkaina
Summary: Everyone knows the story of  Alice in wonderland- how she fell down a rabbit hole- all versions hold some truth,  but wonderland is darker then what the stories perceive. I am here to inform you there was no little girl at all. No rabbit hole,
1. Intro

**WONDERLAND!**

**INTRO-**

**Everyone knows the story of Alice in wonderland- how she fell down a rabbit hole- all versions hold some truth, but wonderland is darker then what the stories perceive. I am here to inform you there was no little girl at all. No rabbit hole, despite the existence of the white rabbit. No, my eager readers, wonderland definitely does exist, but Tim Burton didn't even touch the darkest depths of the fabled world.**

**It could be all just a state of mind: you, I, this world- after all, everything is upside down. Then again, in saying so I would be admitting that there was no such place- and I am here to make you believe that there is in order to bring you this story of treachery which looms over a kingdom of hearts (no, not the game).**

**The tragedy is burned into my mind, the blood shrill screams, the vivid light and smell of gasoline soaked flames that engulfed the heads of the royal family. Have you ever seen such a tragedy such as the tragedy that befell a kingdom of the heart!' a real living place made of rigid crystal and stone with extravagant gardens of every rose known to all. **

**You may recall the Queen of hearts: a proud woman with hair of golden silk that flows so elegantly. Eyes a shade of bright emerald and wearing the finest crimson shaded dresses ever made. Her husband, the king of hearts, was a man of rugged good looks and a voice that was commanding and wise beyond his years, his name was John. **

**They had two sons as I recall- the crown prince of hearts, and the infant prince. The older of the two was quite fond of his baby brother, a rather adorable baby with the curliest brown hair and the most beautiful of hazel eyes. Possibly the most adorable "puppy dog" eyes you'll ever see. The older almost the spitting image of the king himself, right down to the handsome good looks and slight mannerisms.**

**During a carriage ride home, the royal family minus the crown prince had struck something on the road. The carriage went up in flames and tumbled down the road, only to ignite in a deadly inferno of orange, red and black smoke. Flakes of ash and debris fluttered through the air as the smoldering wreckage cracked in flames in the cool night air, the Crown prince watched in shock and horror, his heart griped tightly within his chest. He wondered if there were any survivors, any chance that his parents and little sibling survived?. **

**There was hope. The youngest just happened to be flung out from the carriage only to land in a dry brush just short of a stone hedge, with a thud and a rustle the world stood still **

**Sudden commotion burst through the silence of a otherwise quiet and cold crisp night- frantic screams ripped through the once calm throats of passer bys. The crown prince watched a gathering crowd from high above through his private bedroom window. A clear view of fallen debris and total panic in the streets. Blood smears and toxic chaos everywhere. It was incredibly easy to disregard the injured yet safe prince, well all but one.**

**A human figure approached the slumbering babe, dressed in odd clothing and a slightly odd top hat adorned by a spade designs. With one movement he scoops up the slumbering toddler into his arms, as his lime green eyes narrowed slightly. His thoughts lingered on the possibility of an attack on the royal house of wonderland , a means of getting the king and queen out of the way in an act of uprising perhaps? Or to destabilize the kingdom?. The Hatter had a few speculations most which he kept to himself., his keen intellect and paranoid nature always made him over think and second guess everything, but their efforts to eliminate the young prince were at least in vain. The Hatter had his suspicions as to whom is responsible - an inside job perhaps?. A distant relative vying for power? Perhaps the castle isn't a safe place after all? There were a lot of places to run and hide and those who would and those who would stand against such a threat. "the resistance" they called them. Which included the Cheshire Cat and the tea cup mouse, as well as Tweedledum and Tweedledee. **

**So he didn't worry to much about himself. **

**He would leave the young prince , in a crib that's what I will do he thought to himself, knowing that he had to make this a short sweet trip. If wonderland stood a fighting chance then this was it. All there hope and dreams resided in a six month old. **

**He carefully deposited him into a crib peering in, he made a comical face- Marry rushed in just in time to see the fading light from the mirror as the Mad Hatter departed , knowing that he had left the young prince in capable hands.**

**The young prince began to come around, a startle cry escaping his lips. **

"**Shh little on she cooed scooping him up into her arms, its alright Sam she said tucking a lose strand of mahogany behind his ear-seeing the scuff on his head, she took him to the bathroom, cleaned him up- all the while wondering to herself how he got hurt.**

**She had only left for a few minutes- checking around the room- making sure the demon seals were in place and all safety precautions were taken. It was two months later-that she burned alive on the ceiling of his nursery-it was the events of that same night, that drove John Winchester to his obsession- the exact same night that a four year old watched his home burn while the mother that he loved burned inside alive-still inside. **

**But that story is for another time, dear reader, for this is the story of an infant child and his return to the throne of wonderland. **

**AN: will how was it? I'm am trying to become a better writer so any helpful criticism is welcomed. but only helpful.**

**Disclaimer: (Supernatural is not mine-there Happy-neither is wonderland- but this version is MINE!) **


	2. Chapter One: The White Rabbit

WONDERLAND!

Chapter 1: The White Rabbit

All was still, there was no sound-except that of a beating heart- his own. Everything seemed dulled and senseless as ash fell from the clear skies: like frostbitten snow. A bitter taste was at the back of his throat-curdling. There was an un-easiness in the air but that was to be expected. He watched frozen in place stricken with disbelief and fear as the mortician and cornier made their way onto the scene.

The crown prince paled- repulsed by the imagery of his parents as they began pulling piece by gruesome piece what little of their remains their were, from the bone chilling wreckage that rattled an entire kingdom.

A ruckus, a murmur was suddenly born from the crowed closest to the scene, it began to spread- like wildfire- for not all the bodies were accounted for, one was missing- shedding hope onto the now bleak world that the king and queen had left behind.

"what did they mean when they said not all the bodies were accounted for?" thought the Crown prince. His heart was pounding with hope that his brother still lived. He was quick to set into action calling forth a search party made up of odd characters and creatures lead by the prestigious white Rabbit. With trembling effort he forced himself to walk down the extravagant hall that lead into the throne room. A crystal chandelier was the main attraction, sharply followed by the white marbled floors. But none of it mattered none of this seemed real to the Crown prince. His vision blurred then suddenly the noise came rushing back, as he eyed the satin velvet thrones and ruby encrusted cradle- with a shuttering breath he made his way towards the cradle dropping to his knees-his eyes bright with unshed tears. He peered inside, expecting to see his babbling baby brother smiling and cooing up at him with unbridled curiosity swimming in his eyes. Instead he found it cold and too realistic his heart plummeted-almost instantly. Seeing the vacant satin royal blue upholstery sent a chill down his spine. He clutched the embroidered pillow tightly his teeth gnashed together his chest heaved with sorrow as he buried his face into the pillow letting out heart wrenching scream after scream.

After awhile the Crown prince rose to his feet, still numb- still clutching a possession that belonged to his brother he made his way towards his father's throne. Sitting down, he called in the White Rabbit. His heart thudded heavily with aching precision.

As Balthazar also known as the White Rabbit appeared in the doorway. OK so he was hardly what you would call prestigious, he was cocky, confidant with a decadent lifestyle only made possible by the royal family.

And a notorious prowess that rivaled Crowley's, one of three of the mad marches.

He wore a white suit, and a partial mask crafted to that of a white rabbit. He could also be seen in a black satin top hat with ears that matched the mask, jutting out from the sides or like a formal version of Thor's helmet.

"I want you to gather you finest men. Scour every looking glasses until you find my younger brother, no expense will be to great just make sure you find him." The prince had a voice that was firm like steel grip that laced the hurt and anguish that plagued him.

The prince watched the White Rabbit depart while perched upon his father's throne. The alabaster clad figure strolled through the tall pristine, double-sided gold and brass doors meeting his team outside. The White Rabbit exited the doors and met his with his team of five at the entrance - two march hares, a faceless girl with a strange air about her and two young gatekeepers who seem to appear more then normal. Balthazar with a sigh belts out his commands and waves them off as they each break off in separate directions.

With the White Rabbit now gone, the grieving prince let out another shuddering breath, closing his eyes the gory images from the accident presented and assaulted his mind with graphic images. He knew their would be no sleep tonight. But as long as there were a shred of hope- that still lived- that their was a chance his brother was alive and well. That'll be his comfort-for the long restless nights and tireless mornings ahead. Knowing that he would never stop searching until he found him.


End file.
